The Pains of being Harry Potter
by not-so-wicked violet
Summary: If you thought being post-war Harry was all praise-n-paparazzi you really need to think again...Series of un-related drabbles. Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**THE PAINS OF BEING HARRY POTTER**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter...*wishful sigh*...i wish i did though...

_**CHPTR 1**_

It was a normal morning in the Potter household. Surprisingly normal seeing that the Potters were a family of witches and wizards. And that too not just any witches and wizards. Harry Potter, the father, was one of the most famous wizards of all time, known for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort.

But enough about that. Returning to our beautiful family of five at Godric's Hollow, England.

Ginny Potter awoke to a loud noise. No, it wasn't an alarm clock, it was an almost-a-year-old Lily bawling her eyes out on having woken up and having found neither of her parents present….again.

"Harry wake up! It's your turn" she said, poking her sleeping husband in the sides. Harry whined as he rolled to face her and on opening his eyes gave a tiny scream. "Who are you and what have you done to my wife?" "Huh?" she asked and walked to the mirror and saw that _someone _had used black marker to give her a handlebar moustache and a hideous pair of glasses not so different from the ones Harry wore at school.

"Who…." Was all she managed to choke out before a loud wail echoed from Lily's room.

"Looks like James discovered markers" was her husband's witty reply. She scowled at him saying "You take care of Lily while I have a little talk with your son."

As he entered Lily's room and lifted her out of the cot Harry could hear Ginny screech "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?" to the giggling four-year-old.

A furious Ginny could be scarier than Voldemort cornered with a nose. He decided he would go rescue James.

He was Harry Potter after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHPTR 2**_

"Hey Harry?" Ron screamed from the kitchen of the flat they both shared.

"Yeah?" came the response from the upstairs bedroom.

"Wanna go out?"

"Umm….Ron, I know you're my best mate and we've done a lot together but that's just weird!"

"Oh ha ha. Serious though let's hit Diagon Alley! Haven't been to Florean's in a while eh?"

"When do you ever not want to eat Ron?" asked Harry as he came down the stairs. Ron made a face at him and threw his jacket on his face with a "Lets go!"

As the duo approached the ice-cream parlour they noticed two girls, a brunette and a red-head sitting at a table.

"You're late Ronald" Hermione tsk-ed

"Sorry but the Chosen Git here took too long in the shower"

"Oh whatever!" She turned to Harry and Ginny, both of whom had frozen in surprise and embarrassment. "You two need to sort this out. The war's done and nobody's running off anywhere so stop being so indifferent! Ron and I are going for a bit and by the time we're back I want to see some interaction!" She linked arms with Ron and the two of them vanished into the crowd.

"Look Gin-" "Harry I-" both of them started to speak together. Ginny half-smiled and waved her hand "You go"

"Gin, I'm sorry! Well sorry doesn't even begin to cover how awful I felt for an entire bloody year! Look, I love you and I'm hoping you're crazy enough to love me back too. So let's just put the past year behind us and start fresh? What say?" he finished with a hopeful smile

Ginny smiled, this time for real.

"Of course I do Harry! All I wanted to say is that I forgive you"

"That's all I needed to hear" he replied, beaming.

They were already leaning towards each other so all they needed to do was come a bit closer and make their lips-

"HARRY POTTER!"

"OMIGOSH! IS THAT REALLY HIM!"

A fat witch at the table beside them fainted.

Ginny blushed furiously and giggled, turning away.

Why, oh why did he have to be Harry Potter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A big thank you to _randomlyirritated_ for coming up with a part of this!**

**_CHPTR 3_**

"Please?"

"No"

"Oh come on!"

"Absolutely not"

"Ginny!"

"Yes Harry?"

"Just look at it! I mean the thing's beautiful!"

"Harry, love, ask Hermione. Ron and I've to go Aunt Muriel's party. You sure you don't want to come?"

"No you carry on. I'll ask Hermione to help me out"

Ginny smiled, having finally gotten her husband to see some reason. "That's a good idea. Anyway I'm taking James along"- a whine from the next room seconded the fact- "so you should be fine"

The doorbell rang at that moment.

"That'll be them. I'll get going now. Bye dear" She pecked him on the lips and left with an annoyed James in tow.

As Hermione left the kids to play together and entered the newly remodeled kitchen she caught Harry staring at his new oven.

"Umm Harry?"

"Oh hi. How are ya?" he replied

"Great. Is that the new oven you were telling me about?" she asked.

"Yeah. Pretty amazing isn't it? I was trying to get Ginny to bake a cake for the kids in it but she refused saying she didn't trust 'silly Muggle contraptions'" he responded making quotes in the air with his fingers.

Hermione smiled empathetically "It's the same with Ron as well. Why don't we, you and I, do it ourselves?"

"Have I told you I love you?" Harry hugged her and before she could respond, called out "Kids! Aunt Hermione's going to help us bake the cake"

5 MINUTES LATER

Hugo and Lily sat on the countertop smearing batter on each other's faces while Albus and Rose were thoroughly involved in a game of 'batter-ball fights' as they called it.

Harry excitedly twisted the knobs on the oven while Hermione watched warily.

"Are you sure you should be turning all of them at once?"

"Relax Hermione! I read the manual. You forget who you're talking to, I spent years in the Dursley's kitchen"

"Well then if you're sure….."

The oven chose that moment to emit a loud BANG and filled the room with smoke.

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER!...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRAND NEW KITCHEN?" Harry spun to find his fuming wife and amused brother-in-law/best friend in the doorway

Hermione giggled and ushered the messy children outside to get them cleaned up. Her husband followed, now grinning openly.

"You may have killed the darkest wizard of all time dad, but mum's about to make that look like a piece o' cake" James commented with a smirk as he exited the scene-of-crime.

Harry gulped audibly.

So much for being Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again to my also-in-real-life beta randomlyirritated! Enjoy!

**CHPTR 4**

"So Belle and her prince lived happily ever after"

Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) found herself reading the same story to her demanding niece Lily and grudging son Hugo in Lily's bedroom at the Potter Mansion for the umpteenth time.

"Auntie Hermione, was Belle at Hogwarts too?" asked young Lily.

"I don't think she was a witch Lil" responded the aunt.

"She was a Muggle?" asked her niece as though such a thing was impossible.

"What a waste!" Hugo scoffed.

At that moment, Ginny stepped into the room. "Alright kids, story time's over. Off to bed now Lily darling. Hermione, Hugo, Ron's waiting downstairs." she said.

After their goodbyes, the Weasleys departed, leaving Lily to sleep and inevitably dream about the latest, albeit Muggle, obsession - Disney.

The next morning found Ginny in the kitchen, working on breakfast for her two just-awake-and-already-ravenous sons James and Albus.

Harry was just turning to page 2 of the Daily Prophet when something small and fast bumped into his legs.

"Dad, play pretend with me? You can be the king and I will be the princess at the ball!" she spoke at full speed, finishing with a mini-pirouette.

"Lily I rea—"

"eeeeeeeeeeepp!"

Lily had spotted an ad for a 'ball for wizards' at Disneyland Paris to be held the next day.

"Mum! Dad! LOOK!" she words came close to a shriek in excitement.

"Please? May we go? Pretty please?" she was hopping on the spot by now "James and Al can come too" she added as an afterthought, her tone beginning to imply complete authority over the proposed trip.

Harry was putty in the 7-year-old's capable hands and soon agreed followed by a reluctant Ginny.

"I'll Floo for tickets" said Harry while a hyper Lily dragged her mother upstairs to choose an outfit for the ball.

Lily was radiating joy and satisfaction as she stepped out of the grate at the Disneyland Floo Room.

"Umm Gin? You haven't told her we didn't get the passes did you?" Harry stage-whispered to his wife.

"No" she replied, in an equally soft voice as they approached the ticket counters.

"H-H-Harry Potter?" the ticket checker stammered.

"Hi" Harry said quietly "See, thee thing is, this trip was a last minute plan and the passes were sold out so…" he trailed off.

"No problem sir" the bloke responded with a sly grin "We can make an exception for _your_ family."

"Gee, thanks!" Harry was self-conscious now.

For hours Lily looked around, gasping and squealing in awe. Her happiness was infectious and soon all five of them were having the time of their life.

Harry chuckled internally.

Maybe being Harry Potter had its benefits after all.

A/N: And here ends this fanfic. Had loads of fun writing it and hope u enjoyed reading it too! Remember to review! (hey that rhymed :D)


End file.
